


Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

by goodluckgettingtosleep



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), New Year's Kiss, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodluckgettingtosleep/pseuds/goodluckgettingtosleep
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Reggie just wants a kiss.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 252





	Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was slightly drunk and couldn't sleep last night. I read it back and decided I like it, so here we go. A lil treat.
> 
> The title is a popular phrase but in this special case it's taken from "Bullet for my Sweetheart" by Make Out Monday. Which is Jeremy's irl band and if you haven't listened to them, you should!! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @goodluckgettingtosleep if you want. Also check out the other two stories I wrote for this fandom. They kind of mean a lot to me, so I would be honoured.

“Ugh,” Reggie complained as he watched Alex kiss Willie right on the mouth, both of them giggling as Alex pushed his boyfriend a little further away from Reggie and Luke’s prying eyes. It was New Year’s and they were sitting atop the Hollywood sign, overlooking the fireworks in the valley as a new year began in a world they were no longer alive in. Julie was celebrating with her family, so she had banned them from the house to avoid any awkwardness that could possibly arise from having four ghosts present in the room. Not knowing where else to go and fully intend on using any ghost advantage they had, they had picked the Hollywood sign for their own little New Year’s celebration. It didn’t really make much sense for them to celebrate something that had so much to do with being alive and staying alive and making the best of your life, but the fact of the matter was that they _were_ still existing and the fireworks were nice to watch, anyway. Plus, you didn’t get to start 2021 being 18 years old when you were born in 1977 every day. Reggie didn’t really want to spend too much time pondering on that one, though. Dwelling on your own demise had a tendency to bring you down some.

“Why can’t I get a New Year’s kiss?” Reggie whined. “I never got kissed on New Year’s before and what fat chance do I have now that I’m a _ghost_ _?”_

Luke squeezed Reggie’s shoulder in a comforting gesture, nodding in Alex and Willie’s general direction. 

“It worked out quite well enough for one of us,” he said. Reggie made a face and grumpily kicked a stray leaf from the O they were sitting on. 

“And I can’t even be mad at the guy. If anyone deserves it, it’s Alex.” Reggie looked up and met Luke’s eyes. They were gleaming in the dim moonlight, the fireworks in the distance faint reflections in his dark looking pupils. There was a grin tugging at his lips, and it was so unfair that he had to sit there in the presence of someone this unfairly _hot_ and pretty and not get kissed just because his friend was probably a little more straight than him. Not that Reggie would ever admit that. 

“For sure,” Luke agreed, looking over in Alex’s direction. “Looks like a good smooch, too.” 

Reggie followed his gaze, whining a little more, because Luke was right. It looked like a damn good smooch Alex and Willie had going on. 

“I can’t even remember the last time I kissed someone. Must’ve been Bobby’s birthday party in late ‘94. Remember that girl, Hannah? Damn, she was pretty,” Reggie reminisced, sighing when Luke wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

“Oh, yeah. She was,” he said, humming. Reggie could feel the vibration of it close to his ear. He shivered, resisting the urge to either pull away from Luke or press himself impossibly closer, ideally until their lips were touching. 

“I was so drunk that night.” Luke chuckled. “I almost got it on with this dude… he was like, a drummer from that college band, what were they called? _Pillow Talk?_ Anyway, we were really hitting it off but I thought I was going to be sick so I just left him standing there in Bobby’s kitchen.” 

Reggie nearly choked on the air he didn’t need to breathe. He faintly wondered if ghosts could choke anyway. What would happen to him if he did? But he didn’t have lungs, so how would he choke? 

_Panicking_ _._ Right. That was what he was doing. Or was he just surprised? Shocked, maybe? Luke couldn’t possibly have meant what Reggie thought he had, right? Luke didn’t like boys that way, he had never said that he did before. But he had never said that he didn’t, either. 

“Rian?” he asked, voice embarrassingly high pitched. He couldn’t blame Luke if he remembered correctly who the guy was. 

“Right! Rian Jacobs. I bet he’s a great kisser.” Luke sounded like he’d missed out on the last piece of pizza, and Reggie felt something stirring in his chest. His mind was being so loud, and he wasn’t used to holding his tongue when it did that. 

“I wouldn’t even care if it was a good kiss. I just want a kiss,” Reggie whined again, consciously making the decision not to ask Luke about things he wasn’t freely offering. It was none of his business, anyway. 

Luke grinned, and Reggie was immediately suspicious. Luke was like a bomb sometimes. Just a single spark was enough to fire off another one of his crazy ideas. He shrugged, and Reggie was feeling so lost. He knew that if his hands could still sweat, they would be sweating big time. 

“Well, that one actually isn’t as hard to solve as you think it is, pretty boy,” Luke said, and Reggie stared at him. He frowned. 

“Pretty boy?” 

Luke laughed, probably more at his face than his confused question. 

“Dude, you’re like, insanely pretty. Look at those freckles! To die for.” 

Reggie could not tell if Luke was having him on. Usually he was an expert at reading Luke, but right then he found himself at a loss, and something was fluttering beneath his ghostly ribcage. He knew he probably looked like a fish on land, the way his mouth kept opening and closing. It took him several moments to snap out of it and knock his own shoulder into Luke’s. 

“Alright, sure,” he said. 

“I’m not kidding.” Luke sounded much more serious this time, and Reggie looked up to meet his eyes. They were very clearly focussed on Reggie’s lips, while he was biting his own, but Reggie chose to ignore that in favour of chuckling a bit awkwardly and clearing his throat. He knew one of his nervous rambles was coming on before he even opened his mouth to speak. _Oh boy._

“Anyway, if that's true - and I guess it is - it still doesn’t get me closer to any New Year’s kiss. It is now like what, five past? Where would I even meet a ghost, it’s not like we can go back to Caleb’s cursed ghoul club now, and not everyone is lucky enough to just bump into a pretty one in the street like Alex did, so it’s frankly proving a little difficult, especially on such short notice. Plus, if I did meet a ghost, how would I even go about this, I can’t just go up to them and ask them to kiss me, can I? Ugh, is it really too much to ask of the universe, I swear how do I—”

He was interrupted mid-sentence by a pair of soft, warm lips pressing against his. And _ooooh_ , _oh right_. Luke _had_ meant to kiss him. Reggie whimpered a little into the kiss, he couldn’t help himself, taking several seconds to process before finally kissing back, surging impossibly closer and trying to figure out where to put his hands at the same time. Luke’s hand had come up to the back of his head, firmly keeping him close to Luke’s eager lips. Eventually, Reggie wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist, clinging onto him like a koala as he deepened the kiss. Was a New Year’s kiss supposed to go on for so long? Was it supposed to be this _intense_ _?_ Because Reggie was feeling hot all over, and his ghostly skin tingled, and Luke tasted like everything Reggie loved, which sounded ridiculous and was honestly pretty hard to describe. 

When they pulled apart after a small blissful eternity, Luke’s hair looked even more messy than usual, his cheeks were tinted pink, and his lips were several shades darker and glistening in the moonlight. He looked so unfairly gorgeous, Reggie didn’t have a _choice_ but to kiss him again, really. Just briefly, this time, a quick brush of lips, lingering just a moment longer than he intended. 

Luke smirked, then chuckled, and shoved Reggie, who was still feeling way too unsettled to keep his balance and toppled to the side instead. 

“See, bro? That wasn’t so hard. Now you got your kiss, and you didn’t even have to ask. You could’ve gotten it faster if you _had_ asked, though,” Luke said. 

Reggie stared at him as he regained his balance and sat back up. He was still feeling hot all over. 

“That was—”

“Pretty hot. I know, right?” Luke grinned. 

Reggie had a little bit of a panic. He didn’t understand how Luke could be so casual about this when Reggie was having minor mental breakdown because he couldn’t deny he liked boys that way now. _Oh boy._ But Luke had talked about this Rian before, so maybe he was just a step ahead of him. Yeah. 

And then, Reggie snorted. He couldn’t help it. He snorted, and then he laughed; laughed so hard his tummy started aching, and when Luke joined in, Reggie clung to his arm like it was a life line keeping him from drifting off to insanity. 

“Not that I don’t love seeing you laugh, babe, but what’s so funny?” Luke asked eventually, his laughter slowly ceasing into a smile. 

_Babe?_ Reggie was in no way, shape, or form in any way prepared for Luke calling him _babe_. It was doing things to his insides. 

Reggie managed to stop laughing, shrugging as he returned Luke’s smile. 

“I might have had a small panic just now,” he said truthfully. Luke nodded, his eyes sympathetic, as if he knew exactly what Reggie meant. 

“Been there,” Luke told him. “You’re handling it way better than I did, though. When Alex kissed me for the first time when we were like 15, I just _ran_. I ran so fast, it took him like two miles to catch up with me.” 

Reggie’s heart stopped, and then he felt something twisting his insides into a knot. It was a strange feeling, but one he wasn’t entirely unfamiliar with. _Jealousy?_ _Oh no._

“Alex kissed you?” he asked, voice high pitched. 

Luke nodded. 

“Yeah. He wanted to try, and I offered, but then I had some realisations about myself as we did and I freaked out. Bit funny, looking back now.” 

Reggie hummed, trying his best to swallow that ridiculous twisted feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

“You never told me that,” he said, unable to keep the mild irritation from his voice. He felt a little left out, was all. Really.

Luke shrugged. 

“Are you jealous, Reg?” he asked with a fond sort of smile. Was Luke fond of him? Reggie was certainly feeling quite fond of Luke in return. 

“What? No!” Reggie said a little too fast, and a little too loudly, so he bit his lip and focussed his eyes on his feet dangling in the air. He knew he was blushing, and it was entirely ridiculous. They were just banting, him and Luke. Weren’t they? 

Luke punched him on the shoulder. 

“Come on, look at me,” he said, his voice light and his smile audible. Reggie sighed, but did as Luke asked anyway. He was his best friend and they’d known each other for ages. There was no need for him to make this awkward. So he pushed past the wave of unwanted jealousy and the anxiety of feeling like the odd one out in their friend group and looked up to bravely meet Luke’s eyes again. He cleared his throat and shrugged, smiling away the remainder of all the feelings he didn’t want to have. 

“You think we can kiss again some time?” he asked instead, because those were the words screaming the loudest in his mind, and Reggie was really bad at not voicing whatever ridiculous thought entered his mind at any given time. 

Luke smiled rather brilliantly. 

“I’d like that,” he said, poking his tongue out between his teeth as his smile widened. Reggie was _fucked_ _,_ really, because there was no way he would ever want to stop kissing Luke Patterson now that he’d had a taste. 

“Cool.” 

And because he could, Reggie did. He leaned in and pressed their lips together, smiling when Luke seemed eager to kiss him back, judging by the way his eyes fluttered shut (Reggie might have snuck a peek) and he deepened the kiss almost immediately. 

“Happy new year, buddy,” Luke said softly, voice deep and a little rough around the edges when he pulled away a few inches, staying so close, Reggie could see the different coloured specs in his eyes. It was only a natural response to their proximity to kiss him again. 

“What the fuck?” Alex’s voice cut through Reggie’s peaceful trance and regretfully tore Luke’s soft lips away from his. “I leave you alone for 10 minutes!” 

Luke shrugged. 

“Reggie wanted a New Year’s kiss, too,” he explained. Reggie nodded, grinning stupidly. 

Alex shook his head at them but smiled fondly, there was no fooling them. 

“Well. Okaaay. Happy new year, then,” he said, and Reggie could swear he was winking at Luke. Huh. Alex wrapped an arm around Willie’s shoulders, looking so happy, Reggie wanted to squeeze him. 

Luke was looking a little flushed as he smiled at them, and Reggie took his hand, intertwining their fingers. He was sure it was going to be a very interesting year for them. 

\- FIN -


End file.
